


Slipping

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: DID Apollo Verse [2]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Community: writerverse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Families of Choice, Foster Care, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Poverty, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo's worrying/reflecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Slipping  
> Prompt: Dreams  
> Bonus? Y  
> Word Count: 268  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney (DID Apollo verse)  
> Pairings (if any): none  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): vague references to childhood trauma, mental health issues (nightmares, flooding, Dissociative Identity Disorder, dissociating/lost time)  
> Summary: Apollo's worrying/reflecting.  
> Note: ... I'm going to be amused if this entire verse ends up being written in several different 2nd person POVs.

The dreams are coming back. Those terrible dreams where you wake up breathing hard and choking back a scream, or maybe it's a sob; you're never really sure which one threatens to flood you first in the aftermath. And you spend several long minutes that feel like hours in the dark of the office's storage closet that barely passes for a bedroom, trying to remind yourself that you're twenty-three not ten and you're living somewhere else now with people who actually care about you, a poor foster kid from Los Angeles, who has finally made a name for himself. 

It's bad enough that the dreams are coming back, but you're more worried about the fact that you've been blacking out during work hours. You don't know how to handle the lost time on your own and you're worried about what might be going on without your knowledge. Your old boss used to help you with this, scheduling your time pretty strictly and limiting the potential triggers for the ones who weren't helpful, but he's not here to save you from yourself anymore and even though you've been here for over seven months, you're still not sure how much you should trust your new boss and his daughter. 

You barely managed to scrape through the lost time on your own the last time it got this bad. Barely meaning you fell apart for over a month until someone else got fed up and pushed you aside and took over for you. You're more aware of what he does than the others, but it still doesn't make life much easier.


End file.
